marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine's Suit
Variations Image Description Source Original Yellow: Wolverine first appeared in a yellow and blue suit designed by Department H. His original mask featured a black nose and whiskers. Len Wein originally intended his claws be attached to his gloves . Incredible Hulk Vol 1 #180 Classic Yellow: When Wolverine joined the X-Men his suit remained relatively the same but the mask with altered to have longer black ears and no whiskers. Giant-Size X-Men Vol 1 #1 Brown: Wolverines suit was later altered again to a more muted yellow with brown coloring. X-Men Vol 1 #139 Black: Wolverine later adopted a black stealth costume with face paint covering his eyes for when on solo missions. But continued in the brown when working with the X-Men. Wolverine Vol 2 #1 X-Uniform: Wolverine later adopted to wearing the blue and yellow X-Uniform. But later reverted back to the brown suit. Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 275 Feral: Later when Wolverine was stripped of his Adamantium skeleton, he began to take on a more feral form adapting his costume accordingly with a bandanna. Wolverine Vol 2 #100 X-Force: Under the orders of Cyclops, Logan formed a new iteration of X-Force in the aftermath of Messiah Complex. During this time he wore a new variation of his costume, replacing the gold and blue with black and gray. His mask featured glowing red lenses over his eyes. X-Force Vol 3 #1 Ablation Armor: This armor was created in order to protect Wolverine after he lost his healing factor to a Microverse virus. Wolverine Vol 6 #1 All-New: When Laura Kinney took on the codename of Wolverine, she adopted a variation of the Classic Yellow suit. The main differences were the ears of the cowl were blue instead of black, and it was modified to allow her long hair to flow out of the back. The costume also completely covered her arms, and her belt had a large "X" buckle. All-New Wolverine Vol 1 #1 Jonathan: Gabby Kinney made a variation of the suit for Jonathan the Wolverine to protect his identity, which Gabby described as practical and adorable. It consisted of a black domino mask, a thick black collar around his neck, and a black band around his middle between his fore and hind limbs. The band around his body has yellow stripes similar to Laura's version of the Classic Yellow suit. All-New Wolverine Annual Vol 1 #1 All-New Armor: A new variation of the costume was worn by Laura Kinney after her execution of Kimura. At the suggestion of Gabby, it featured bulletproof armor to better protect her from being slowed by injuries. Rather than the Classic Yellow, the new suit drew inspiration from her X-Force outfit, with the predominant color being gray with black trim, and red lenses over her eyes. The new costume did retain the red and black "X" buckle as in her previous costume, and consisted of three pieces: A sleeveless bodysuit under the armored jacket, and a hard shell helmet for the cowl. The cowl also features infrared scanning. All-New Wolverine Vol 1 #19 Krakoa: Laura Kinney resumed the Wolverine mantle during a mission to infiltrate The Vault, and determine why Serafina had left it on her own and unaccompanied by any others of the Children of the Vault. This iteration of the suit was black as a base color, with a large, stylized yellow X covering her shoulders, chest, abdomen, and upper thighs. The gloves are yellow with black trim, with a mask similar to the All-New suit, but with black ears and trim. The suit also incorporated a black belt, with a yellow and black "X" disk logo as the buckle. Like the All-New suit, it completely covered Laura except for the lower portion of her face. X-Men Vol 1 #5 Alternate Realities Image Description Source In Earth-10005, Wolverine did not wear his classic suit. He was provided a black version of the X-Uniform X-Men (film) In Earth-10005, Wolverine X-Men: Days of Future Past (film) In Earth-12041, Wolverine wears a suit similar to the brown and yellow version of his suit. This varies from being sleeveless. Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 10 In Earth-13729, Wolverine wore this variation of the costume, consisting of a yellow body suit with brown trim, gloves, and boots. Unlike her Earth-616 counterpart, this costume completely covered her hair, but also bared her arms, as in Logan's suits. Doctor Strange and the Sorcerers Supreme Vol 1 10 | CurrentOwner = James Howlett, Laura Kinney | PreviousOwners = Akihiro, Tomi Shishido, Park | Notes = * Like many costumes and equipment used by the heroes and villains of the multiverse, any appearance of Wolverine will likely feature an appearance of the Suit so not all appearances are listed. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Suits Category:X-Men Equipment Category:Wolverine's Equipment